watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Robot Wars
Robot Wars is the 13th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Summary DedSec learns of insidious activity from the robotics company Tidis, and plans to learn more about their schemes. As such, an infiltration operation is then spearheaded by T-Bone, Marcus, and Wrench to uncover the intentions of a corporation who does little with their public image. Plot Drop The Baby ]] Marcus gets a call from Wrench to come to his garage. As he arrives, Wrench expresses his worries in CTOS trying to buy militarized items from Tidis. Ray then steps in and confronts Wrench, telling him he needs to understand how hard it is to get in to Tidis and that it may require Wrench Jr. Wrench strongly refuses this idea and suggests a way to get in by cutting someone's hand off and putting their palm on a palm reader. Ray then corrects him, proclaiming palm readers have blood monitors. Both of them continue to argue about getting into Tidis, but Ray overpowers him, upsetting Wrench in the process. Ray calmly explains a plan to steal their default codes with the robot and Marcus agrees with the idea. This highly offends Wrench and he calls Marcus a traitor for siding with him. Ray curses at him and yells at him to "grow the fuck up." Wrench tries to attack him, but Marcus prevents him from doing so. Afterwards, Marcus asks Ray to delve into his plan to get inside. Ray then commands Marcus to remove all the DedSec art off of the robot. While removing the paint, Wrench begs them to stop and insists on using Junior as an at Tidis Headquarters, telling them that they can probably find EMP components at a nearby Tidis facility. They both agree with the idea and Wrench fist bumps Marcus, but leaves Ray hanging. Marcus and Wrench drive to a Tidis facility in a white van, with Junior in the back. During the car ride, Wrench considers himself a key component for bringing in the robot. Marcus disagrees, calling him a petty shoplifter and "highwayman". Wrench starts talking in a theatrical voice, calling himself the "Highway Man" and calling Marcus "The Dark Stranger". Marcus is offended by his comment and calls him the "Masked Cracker", joking at his skin color. At the facility, Marcus collects three pieces of EMP parts for the robot. Once finished, he heads to the garage to plant the EMP, while Wrench says goodbye to Junior. After setting the device on Junior, Ray calls Marcus to meet him near the Silicon Valley sign. Like Minds When Marcus arrives, he expresses his anger towards corrupt companies and how the people need justice. Ray calms him down and presents the plan for Tidis; going in and stealing their blueprints. Marcus agrees to this plan and heads to their main entrance. Man Vs. Machine At the main entrance, Marcus accesses the robot and has remote control over it. He guides the robot through Tidis' robot processing plant. When he reaches the server room, Junior detonates the EMP and Wrench manages to get the code. Marcus then infiltrates the building, patrolled by heavily armed guards, and downloads the files from their server. After the hack, Ray commands Marcus to go to the CEO offices where the elevator leading to the prototype labs are. While Marcus is in the elevator, Ray informs him Tidis is working on a "10 year plan". When he reaches the basement he is greeted with three demonstrations of Tidis' machines. This reveals Tidis is trying to manufacture robots to control the public. In a conversation, Ray reveals this is why he was so bound to help DedSec take them down. After Marcus unlocks the metal door, a giant robotic spider is presented upon him. In a nearby control room, Marcus takes control of the robot to destroy the prototypes. He destroys the fire system which opens a failsafe. Wrench then opens another door for Marcus to destroy the servers' power supply. Finally, after escaping and leaving the area, Sitara releases a video exposing Tidis of their corrupt plan. Chapters Drop The Baby *Objective: Meet Wrench at the garage; Reach Tidis repair depot; Ready Wrench Jr for operation (Gather 3 EMP parts 0/3, Open the door for Wrench, Plant EMP in Wrench Jr); Leave the repair depot; (Escape your pursuers) *Brief: DedSec plans to get inside Tidis proper and expose their secret programs, but to get past security, we need a plan. Since we're dealing with Tidis, the plan needs to be bulletproof. Like Minds *Objective: Meet Ray near Silicon Valley sign *Brief: DedSec's about to infiltrate the Tidis building, but we're not going in blind. First we need to meet up and coordinate a game plan. Man vs. Machine *Objective: Reach Tidis front entrance; Uncover the machinations at Tidis (Detonate EMP in Server Room, Download project files from server, Reach elevator to prototype labs, Explore Tidis prototype labs); Take control of the Spiderdrone; Destroy Tidis prototype labs; Destroy servers power suply *Brief: It's time to crash Tidi's beyond-the-state-of-the-art robotics building and uncovertheir abuse of taxpayer dollars to create weapons of war. Audio Files, Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are three audio files, one text message and nine e-mails obtainable during this mission. The audio files are obtained as follows: *Hacking a smartphone at Tidis repair depot, outside. *Hacking a laptop at Tidis HQ offices. The text message is obtained by hacking the first Umeni Security officer at Tidis HQ past the reception hall, after crossing the bridge to the office area. The e-mails can be read hacking: *A phone at Tidis repair depot's reception. *A laptop at Tidis repair depot. *A tablet at Tidis repair depot. *A laptop at Tidis HQ assembly line's supervisor booth. *A laptop at Tidis HQ in of the trucks at the assembly line. *A laptop at Tidis HQ offices. *Another laptop at Tidis HQ offices. *Yet another laptop at Tidis HQ offices. *The laptop at the Tidis CEO's office. Exit Interview #1 "This is a bit weird for me, you know. I'm not used to leaving jobs like this. Actually I'm not used to leaving jobs hehe. It's nothing to do with the company. No. At least not the people I work with. They are all stellar, wonderful people. No, it's not them. And really, the work I'm doing is rewarding. It's interesting. Geez. This doesn't sound like I'm quitting at all. This is harder than I thought." Exit Interview #2 "It's the militarization? Security robots, surveillance and alarm systems; I'm all good with that. But antipersonnel technology? Deadly-force mechanics? I never signed up to help make machines that hurt people. And wich people anyway? Bad people? Who's to say who they are? The whole thing is not so clear to me anymore." Intercepted Text #1 "Any updates?" "Looks like an EMP attack. Everything is fried." "Jesus, so it's DedSec?" "They said they were targeting us. Gotta be." E-mail #1 To: Depot_Sec From: TidisMGMT "We've scheduled replacement for all security doors in the repair depot, focused on removing the archaic singular passcode system. Be aware that each robot is worth upwards of $40K, so please remain vigilant." E-mail #2 To: TidisAll From: TidisMGMT "All Tidis depots must refer to the 10YP parts list so we can begin the recycling program. As a team, we're confident we'll be able to deliver our goals within budget." E-mail #3 To: Depot_Tech From: TidisMGMT "The programming defect has been traced to the Watcher robot's profiling routine. With a facial recognition bank provided by Blume, we believe there were some hiccups between data and code. Please disable for now." E-mail #4 To: R. Jason Engles From: B. Sandsmith "With all due respect, and with respect to Greg Anderson, I must say I don't think the safety training is a good idea. With respect, a handful of experienced people and myself will be abstaining from participation and will continue to oprate the facility as best we are able." E-mail #5 To: B. Sandsmith From: R. Jason Engles "Greg's accident is still foremost in management's mind and we hope to see him return soon. ALL EMPLOYEES must attend the offsite Ocupation safety training seminar. Any productivity loss will be chalked up to training and formative investment or made up with overtime in the coming months." E-mail #6 To: James Mcleary From: S. Hapscomb "Hey, I just saw you walking past the big conference room with Jerkface! Hehe sorry I just had to say it. Can I come around tonight?" E-mail #7 To: Melanie Driscol From: James Mcleary "I just wanted to continue from our last conversation. Give me a chance to explain. Those photos were from a long time ago. That's not who I am anymore. There's more to this than you're seeing right now." E-mail #8 To: James Mcleary From: Melanie Driscol "Sorry to be blunt, but I don't want to hear from you again. Please stop contacting me." E-mail #9 To: TidisMGMT From: Dušan Nemec "I'm sure you're planning to do the usual PR dog and pony show during my visit, but I'm going to warn you now: that won't distract me. I want to see working robots. No robots, no deal." Trivia *The spider tank seen at the end of the Man Vs. Machine chapter is in fact exactly the same one seen in the digital trip of the same name in the first Watch Dogs. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2